Padma Patil
"Partavi de gêmeos em Ravenclaw, e eles são idênticos. Você acha que eles estariam juntos, não é? " - Hermione Granger. Padma Vidya Patil era uma bruxa de herança indígena que estava no mesmo ano que Harry Potter na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria ea irmã gêmea idêntica de Parvati Patil . Padma foi classificada em Ravenclaw casa e tornou-se prefeito em seu quinto ano . Ela era um membro da Armada de Dumbledore e lutou na Batalha de Hogwarts em 1998 . Biografia Primeiros Anos Parvati e Padma eram ambos nascidos em algum lugar entre 1979-1980. Eles provavelmente foram criados em uma casa de bruxos como os pais de Padma levou ela e sua irmã na escola, quando soube da morte de Dumbledore, indicando que eles estavam cientes dos assuntos bruxo. 'Educação em Hogwarts' Em 1991 , começou a freqüentar Padma Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria e foi selecionado para a Corvinal casa e Parvati foi selecionado para a Grifinória , separando os dois. Padma compartilhou um dormitório com Mandy Brocklehurst , Lisa Turpin , Morag MacDougal e Sue Li . É provável que Padma e Parvati ambos sabiam Pansy Parkinson antes de iniciar a sua formação devido à forma como Pansy se dirige a eles. 'Ocupação' Professor at Hogwarts in the Charms Department and Head of Ravenclaw House 'Quarto '''ano '''Padma:' "Será que Hermione Granger com Viktor Krum?" Ron Weasley: ". Não. Absolutamente não" ''- Padma e Rony no momento da chegada de Hermione Granger no Baile de Inverno Padma do quarto ano na escola Hogwarts seria palco para o Torneio Tribruxo , em que os alunos de três escolas competiram um contra o outro. Normalmente três finalistas são selecionados a partir do Cálice de Fogo, mas este ano quatro estudantes foram selecionados, dois de Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory e Harry Potter . Como parte do torneio, uma bola tradicional Yule é realizada pela escola de hospedagem, Padma participou do Baile de Inverno com Ron Weasley , a pedido de Parvati (data de Harry), quando Harry pediu-lhe para encontrar uma data para Ron. Padma, no entanto, foi menor do que entusiasmado por ter Ron como um parceiro, já que ele se recusou a dançar com ela e, em vez passou a noite em estufar inveja sobre Hermione date 's com Viktor Krum . Padma usava vestes azul-turquesa para a ocasião. Devido a Harry e Ron, mostrando uma falta de interesse nos gêmeos, Padma e Parvati ambos abandonaram suas datas e dançou com alguns meninos de Beauxbatons . Padma tornou-se mais interessado em Ron Weasley depois que ele se tornou um dos reféns para a segunda tarefa e falou com ele nos corredores várias vezes, intrigado com o que havia ocorrido. Ele assegurou-lhe que ele tinha a varinha escondida, e que ele poderia ter tomado na sereianos qualquer momento. 'Quinto ano' Em 1995 , tornou-se um Padma prefeito de Ravenclaw, juntamente com Anthony Goldstein . Padma do quinto ano teria a escola passar pelo olhar atento do Ministério através de Dolores Umbridge , que seria nomeado Alto Inquisidor , assim como o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas . Umbridge se recusou a ensinar qualquer de seus alunos prática mágica que levou a um tumulto contra ela . Padma participaram do Cabeça de Javali para a reunião de fundação da Armada de Dumbledore com a irmã, e assinou o pergaminho dizendo que ela não quis revelar nenhum segredo que a espera do grupo. Ela, então, tornou-se membro da Armada de Dumbledore e participou em muitas das reuniões realizadas, aprender a lançar novos feitiços , como um o Patrono charme. Padma tinha também com a ajuda de sua irmã Parvati e Harry Potter começou a destruir os alto-falantes que Umbridge tinha colocado ao redor do castelo, numa tentativa de silenciá-la. 'Sexto ano' Em 1996 , Padma e os pais de Parvati inicialmente queria que suas filhas não voltar a Hogwarts, embora os convenceu a permitir isso. Apesar de seus pais instinto de agora permitem que as meninas para retornar, Padma e Parvati potencialmente poderia ter sido prejudicado. Que Hogwarts ano seria sob ataque de Comensais da Morte , e Armada de Dumbledore foi chamado para os braços. No entanto, nem Padma nem Parvati tiveram suas moedas que sinalizou esta chamada sobre eles e não participou na batalha. Mas, como resultado Sr. e Sra. Patil insistiu em trazer suas filhas para casa no dia seguinte, devido à batalha, resultando em Albus Dumbledore morte no final do ano letivo. Padma não pôde comparecer ao funeral de Dumbledore, tendo sido levado para casa antes do café. 'Sétimo ano' ''"Ele olhou com esperança para o pequeno grupo de Corvinal, para Padma, Michael, Terry e Cho, mas foi Luna quem respondeu, empoleirado no braço da cadeira de Gina." ''- Harry buscando ajuda dos corvinais durante sua pesquisa para o diadema em 1998 . Em 1998 Hogwarts estava sob o controle de Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores, os alunos onde brutalmente punidos e ensinou diferentes assuntos, como a forma de usar magia negra em vez de defender contra ele. Sentindo a necessidade de rebelião, mais uma vez, como não tinha sido quando Hogwarts estava sob o controle de Dolores Umbridge, Padma e sua irmã Parvati ambos se juntou ao reconstituído Armada de Dumbledore , levantando-se contra a Comensal da Morte controle de Hogwarts. Ao contrário de antes quando o problema fabricado pais de Padma não tinha tentado retirar ela e sua irmã na escola, uma vez que tinha se tornado presença obrigatória para os alunos puro-sangue, que as irmãs Patil são susceptíveis de ser. Em maio, o Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger voltou a Hogwarts depois de tomar o ano de folga para destruir os Horcruxes . Com a volta de Harry, a Armada de Dumbledore era mais forte do que jamais tinha sido. Mas com este retorno, Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte veio à procura de Harry. Funcionários de Hogwarts e os alunos se recusou a simplesmente entregar Harry ao longo sem uma luta, e, em troca de uma luta é o que eles têm. Padma participou da Batalha de Hogwarts , lutando ao lado de sua irmã e Dean Thomas. Padma sobreviveu à batalha e mais tarde foi visto alking com Cho Chang , Cátia Bell e Leanne . Nada se sabe sobre sua vida depois disso. Aparência física ''"Eu ainda não pode trabalhar para fora como você dois tem as duas meninas mais bonitas do ano." - Dean Thomas em Padma e Parvati Ambos Padma e sua irmã foram descritos por Thomas Dean em 1994 como "as duas meninas mais bonito do ano." Ambos são meninas muito atraente, com longos cabelos negros e são de ascendência indiana. Parvati geralmente usava o cabelo em uma trança e é provável Padma fez também como os dois sempre pareciam idênticos. Personalidade e traços "Você não olha ... arrojado." ''Padma Patil-mostrando seu senso de humor como Ron chega para o Baile de Inverno. Padma parece ser o menos extrovertido e mais estudioso dos gêmeos. Ela foi classificada em Ravenclaw , uma marca de sua inteligência. Além disso, Padma ainda não foi solicitado para o Baile de Inverno no momento em que ela foi fixada com Ron Weasley, apesar de sua beleza física os meninos em seu ano parecia não estar interessado nela, nem mesmo Dean Thomas, que parece ter atendido a bola sozinho. Padma também foi feito um prefeito , algo que sua irmã nunca alcançou, fazendo-a aparecer melhor confiável para a posição por seus professores do que a irmã. Ela também era muito mais silencioso do que a irmã Parvati. Competências e habilidades mágicas *'Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas:' Padma participou Armada de Dumbledore e provavelmente aprendeu algumas magias defensivas lá. Mais tarde, ela teve aulas de NIEM neste assunto e, aparentemente, sobreviveu à batalha de Hogwarts. *'Poções:' Em 1996, Padma e Parvati fabricado Babbling bebidas perturbar Dolores Umbridge. Ao contrário de sua irmã, ela teve aulas de NIEM neste assunto, indicando que ela ganhou tanto uma proeminente ou Supera Expectativas OWL *'Duelo:''' É provável que Padma tinha uma quantidade razoável de habilidade em duelos como ela sobreviveu a Batalha de Hogwarts e se juntou a Armada de Dumbledore. Etimologia Nomes e aparência Os Patils 'nos filmes implicam que os personagens são de ascendência indiana. Patil é um sobrenome comum Marathi, no estado de Maharashtra, na Índia. Significa que pelo menos um dos antepassados de Padma era um chefe de aldeia no oeste da Índia. Em sânscrito, Padma significa "lótus", que simboliza a divindade e pureza, devido à sua natureza e à luz na água suja de lama. Rowling inicialmente destinado a ela e sua irmã a ter nomes próprios, começando com Ma. Seu sobrenome na lista de classe de Rowling é também escrito como "Patel", que é outra versão do nome Patil, mas de uma região diferente da Índia (Gujarat). era filha de Latif e Chandra Patil , ea irmã gêmea mais velha de Parvati Patil . Ela também foi uma Ravenclaw estudante na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria , enquanto Parvati era um Gryffindor . Padma se tornou o melhor amigo de Anthony Goldstein , com quem compartilhou muitos interesses, como um amor para trouxa literatura. Padma participaram do Baile de Inverno com Ron Weasley em 1994, e um ano mais tarde, ela se juntou a Armada de Dumbledore , uma organização fundada e dirigida pelo melhor amigo de Ron, Harry . Durante seu sétimo ano, ela continuou seus estudos em Hogwarts, quando ele estava sob o domínio do maligno Lord Voldemort . Padma lutou na Batalha de Hogwarts em 1998, contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte . Mais tarde, ela se casou com seu ex-amigo Housemate e melhor, Anthony Goldstein , e teve uma filha . Nome: Padma Patil Vidya (Patel) Apelidos: marmar (usado somente por Parvati, que não podia dizer o nome de Padma como um bebê; Padma chama sua irmã gêmea "Parpar") Idade / Data de Nascimento: 16 de 20 de Junho (Ela é uma Gêmeos, mas muito perto de um cancro, de modo geral ela tem a maioria das características de Gêmeos e Parvati tem a maioria dos mais de câncer) Corvinal Gêmeos: Corvinal Geminis são gênios de comunicação. Eles debater idéias, escrever tratados brilhantes, dar aulas interessantes, ler um grande número de livros em uma base regular, e estudar línguas arcanas. Porque o planeta Mercúrio está associado à substância alquímica de mercúrio, o deus Hermes (o mensageiro dos deuses, eo condutor ou almas mortas ao submundo), eo fundador histórico da alquimia, Hermes Trismagistus, muitos Ravenclaw Geminis também em excel o estudo da alquimia. Estes Corvinal são alguns dos melhores e mais brilhantes da sua classe, mas eles precisam aprender a terminar os projetos que começam, e diferenciar entre o que é viável eo que é melhor deixar como uma "idéia realmente grande." Casa / Ano: 7 anos de Ravenclaw Localização: 1976: Castelo de Hogwarts, 1997, Leicester, Leicestershire, Inglaterra Sangue: puro sangue, embora emigraram da Índia Wand: Aspen, núcleo de Phoenix pena, 10 " *Aspen é bom para magias verbais, que se relaciona com o amor de Padma da linguagem _ Phoenix Feather é um núcleo bastante genérica, mas ainda "muito mágico" Alinhamento: Ordem, embora ela não é algo para correr de cabeça em batalhas, ela é muito melhor no planejamento de estratégias de longo prazo do que a luta um-contra-um. Orientação sexual: heterossexual. Depois de crescer com Parvati, Padma de bastante revoltado com a idéia de meninos em geral, mas isso não significa que ela não o faria (secretamente) queda por um menino particularmente charmoso ou inteligente. Ela também não tem interesse em prosseguir as meninas, mesmo que ela acha que eles são, provavelmente, mais inteligente como um todo, mas ela simplesmente não se importa de explorar o reino do desejo sexual (além de seus pais seria matá-la.) Personalidade Padma é a calma após a tempestade de Parvati, assim que sua primeira impressão dela é uma menina bastante tranquila, com um sorriso brilhante. Pare de falar com ela e ela vai ser muito educado (a mãe era muito rígida sobre propriedade), mas faz um pouco reservados-Padma não se abrir para qualquer um, como ela é há muito tempo aprendi que o que ela considera o conhecimento "padrão" pode sobrecarregar os fracos de coração. No entanto, se você pode despertar seu interesse em um tópico que ela vai ser um conversador talentoso, supondo que ela se lembra de não passar à frente em seus pensamentos tanto. Padma gosta de falar tanto quanto sua irmã gêmea faz, mas ela se acalmou um pouco, uma vez que ela tem uma história de bizarrices pessoas. Fraquezas: Padma gosta de estudar um pouco demais. Ela odeia trabalhar sem prévio conhecimento e prática, o que explica por que ela sempre fez tão mal em aulas práticas, ela DADA apenas não posso pensar em seus pés, e quando ela está em uma perda para idéias que ela tende a encolher em si mesma e se esconder do problema . Ela pode ser perspicaz na conversa, mas sendo o perfeccionista que é, ela não gosta de criar qualquer obra duradoura que não foi cuidadosamente ajustado cem algumas vezes mais. Ela tende a reflexão sobre as coisas, o que faz dela um pouco indeciso, e ela repreende a si mesma repetidamente para cada comentário menos do que brilhante que ela faz para dias depois. Ela é ótima para decidir pelos outros, mas nunca decide sobre questões de um assunto pessoal até o último minuto, e mesmo assim ela geralmente se arrepende quase imediatamente depois. Ela também é terrivelmente impaciente; Padma odeia esperando por algo ou alguém. Ela espera que todos sejam tão rápido na absorção como ela é, e ela odeia quando as pessoas estão visivelmente confuso com seus processos de pensamento desmiolados. Devido a isso, ela tende a afastar as pessoas um pouco, assim como ruína algumas poções de outra forma bem-inventadas. (Sem mencionar Snape respirando no seu pescoço dificilmente ajuda a manter a calma.) Ela também tem uma tendência a iniciar projetos ou quebra-cabeças, e não acabar com eles (a exceção de suas palavras cruzadas trouxas amados, que ela está totalmente dedicados a) e é bastante fácil distraído. Padma é um muito ruim sulker. Não é difícil dizer quando ela está com raiva, mas é quase impossível de se erguer a questão de ela, ela apenas não quer falar sobre isso, e é até você para se lembrar de como você pode ter menosprezado-la nos últimos dias . Ela é muito raramente apaixonadamente irritado com alguma coisa, mas você pode apostar que, se ela é, ela está segurando este problema por alguns meses e não há como pará-la agora. (A culpa é sua por não ver o problema, para começar, de qualquer maneira.) E mesmo que ela realmente não realizá-lo, de vez em quando ela está com ciúmes de sua irmã gêmea para sua confiança borbulhante e simpatia: Padma é terrivelmente auto-consciente e ela parece sempre para assustar as pessoas fora de uma vez que ela abre a boca. (Ela realmente deve ter percebido até agora que sua própria impaciência com os outros, provavelmente, não está ajudando a situação, mas ela não chegou lá ainda. Pobre bebê.) E por último mas não menos importante, Padma é definitivamente ciúmes do fato de que Parvati pode cozinhar-se uma tempestade, e cada vez que ela mesma vai para a cozinha algo pega fogo. Academicamente, piores são os assuntos do Padma DADA e Feitiços, Poções por causa da impaciência acima mencionado, e ela poderia ter feito muito melhor em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas ela simplesmente não ligava para o assunto muito, já que ela não tem uma enorme quantidade de respeito para Hagrid. Felizmente, ela não tem mais para tomar essa classe. Ela também tem uma relação muito baixa para adivinhação, o que enfurece a irmã. Pontos Fortes: Padma, como acontece com a maioria dos alunos da Corvinal, é muito brilhante e muito estudiosa. Ela declarou aos 3 anos que ela estava indo para ler "todos os livros do universo para aprender tudo" e que ela está temperado essa meta um pouco Padma realmente gostaria de ser esse realizado. Ela é um leitor voraz e adora novo conhecimento a mais obscuro, melhor. Se houvesse uma versão bruxa de Jeopardy, Padma seria o próximo Ken Jennings, porque ela ama memorizar trivia aleatória e, em seguida, dizendo a todos ao seu redor. Em particular Padma ama linguagem e jogo de palavras, ela é apaixonada por poesia e tem um carinho bastante embaraçoso para trocadilhos ruins. Ela é muito eloquente, ainda mais no papel do que na pessoa (uma vez que ela tem a tendência de sair pela tangente) e serão felizes para passar horas a escrever sobre qualquer tema que atualmente mantém seu interesse. Crescer com a bola de fogo de energia que é Parvati, Padma sempre foi uma influência calmante sobre sua irmã, e desenvolveu mais um talento especial para manter os outros a calma. Ela também tem um sentido sobrenatural para pessoas que precisam de consolo ou um ouvido simpático (embora ele realmente funciona melhor com seu twin) e, muitas vezes, tentar deixá-los sorrateiramente um "sentir-se melhor" presente desde que ela realmente não sabe o que fazer com elogios quando ela recebe-los. Ela é ótima planos a longo prazo e é um grande árbitro entre amigos, porque ela sempre pode dar, imparcial justo para ambas as partes e acalmar os ânimos. (Ela realmente deveria tentar Ron no xadrez em algum momento, ela pode ser capaz de dar-lhe um funcionamento para seu dinheiro.) Na escola, os seus melhores temas foram Transfiguração, Runas Antigas e Aritmancia, seu favorito sendo Runas Antigas. Ela também conseguiu marcas decentes em Herbologia e Astronomia. Peculiaridades: Padma é viciada em palavras cruzadas trouxas e os pais enviam seus livros de palavras cruzadas enquanto ela está em Hogwarts. Ela é fluente em hindi e Marathi (a língua local, da casa dos seus pais na Índia), bem como Inglês. Ela adora poesia trouxa, particularmente Donne, Shakespeare e Browning. Sua cor favorita é o azul. Seu animal favorito é um macaco (porque eles lembrá-la de Parvati, embora ela nunca disse a sua irmã gêmea que) e tentou sem sucesso há anos para conseguir seus pais a deixá-la ter um como um animal de estimação. Sua estação favorita é o inverno. Ela tem uma cicatriz de queimadura em seu antebraço esquerdo de uma vela Parvati derrubado quando eles eram pequenos. Ela, na verdade, lê o dicionário para se divertir. Seu bicho-papão é um inferi (duas irmãs, aparentemente, tem medo de coisas mortos-vivos.) Ela odeia pessoas que constantemente tocar seus lápis, que é um problema particular desde Parvati faz isso o tempo todo. Ela é muito boa em críquete e joga tanto quanto ela pode com seu pai quando ela está em casa. Ela não é um bom flyer. Ela sente muita falta a comida da sua mãe enquanto ela está em Hogwarts, e deseja que os elfos domésticos aqui sabia como fazer naan como os elfos domésticos na Índia fazer. Ela tem um grande senso de moda e sempre se veste com bom gosto. Ela gosta de cores brilhantes. História Família *Pai: Amit Patil *Mãe: Smitha Patil *Irmãos: Parvati Patil (twin) Amit e Smitha Patil estavam ambos a partir da casta mais elevada (brâmane), em seu estado de origem de Maharashtra, na Índia, e ambos vieram de longas linhagens mágicas. Seu casamento foi arranjado por seus pais, e mesmo que a noiva eo noivo se reuniu pela primeira vez uma semana antes de seu casamento, eles se davam surpreendentemente bem e deles tem sido um casamento feliz. Amit mudou sua noiva para a Inglaterra poucos meses depois de seu casamento para prosseguir uma carreira como um Healer em Leicester, uma cidade conhecida por sua diversidade e grande parte da população do sul da Ásia. Os Patils teve dificuldade em conceber para os primeiros anos, mas eles estavam exaltados quando descobriram que Smitha estava finalmente grávida de gêmeas. Infelizmente, complicações durante a seção cesaerian de Smitha significava que os seus bebés novos seriam seus únicos filhos, mas Amit e Smitha decidiu que, se o Senhor Brahma havia escolhido para abençoá-los com apenas duas meninas, que ficaria grato por tudo o que tem. Padma e Parvati cresceu em um lar muito amoroso, cercado por massas de família alargada à medida que mais e mais de suas tias e tios emigraram para o Reino Unido. Era óbvio que as duas meninas seria belezas quando eles cresceram, embora Parvati era geralmente reconhecido como o mais bonito. Inteligência de Padma era inconfundível, porém, e os pais dela alimentou seu brilhantismo crescente, tanto quanto podiam. Ambos os gêmeos mostrou habilidade mágica bastante cedo, como esperado, o primeiro display de Padma ser bastante impressionante (zangado com seu pai para não pegá-la, sua primeira palavra foi "Accio"). Ambos foram para Hogwarts no devido tempo e Padma estava emocionado para a Corvinal, mas sua alegria desapareceu rapidamente quando sua irmã gêmea foi resolvido para a Grifinória. Ela foi devastada por uma semana, mas depois de um pouco ela lentamente tornou-se mais familiarizado com os seus colegas de casa e achei que eles sejam excelentes companheiros. Ela era uma excelente aluna, como muitos são Corvinal, e suas boas notas, juntamente com o seu ar de responsabilidade calma, pousou-lhe um crachá Prefeito em seu quinto ano. Com a ascensão de Voldemort após o Torneio Tribruxo, no entanto, Padma tentou muito duro para enfrentar o perigo crescente ao seu redor, embora nem sempre com sucesso. Ela se juntou a promotoria em seu quinto ano após a Hermione e Parvati tanto pediu a ela para se juntar, embora ela inicialmente achou a idéia um pouco imprudente, o que com Umbridge tornando suas vidas miseráveis e tudo, mas ela admirava a coragem de Harry e, além disso, ela poderia usar sempre mais ajuda em DADA. Isso se tornou especialmente importante depois que ela perdeu alguns membros da família a ataques Comensais da Morte (primo de sua mãe, Dhananjay Chavan, e sua esposa e seu filho bebê) e ela temia pela segurança de sua família. Amizades e relacionamentos: o melhor amigo de Padma é, sem dúvida, sua irmã gêmea Parvati, embora disse ditzy-ness e melodramáticos tendências de gêmeos ocasionalmente levá-la até a parede. Parvati conhece todos os seus segredos mais profundos (e os guarda, milagrosamente) e lembra-lhe para jogar um pouco quando ela fica muito sério. Padma tem alguns conhecidos, mas ela se move rápido demais para realmente conhecer ninguém. Ela vai falar com ninguém e será invariavelmente educado, mas se as pessoas não podem manter-se com sua velocidade mental ela fica entediado e deixa-los para trás. De vez em quando ela vai perceber que ela está sozinha, mas ela geralmente tem pessoas suficientes para ficar com sua solidão que quase nunca é um problema. Aparência Padma (junto com Parvati) já foi chamado de uma das meninas mais bonitas em seu ano, e ela ainda é de espessura cabelo preto, olhos castanhos, nariz aquilino, lábios cheios e uma figura igualmente cheia (embora ela pessoalmente pensa que ela é um pouco gordura). Quando ela não está vestido com uniforme perfeitamente nítidos, ela geralmente pode ser visto em denims e tops simples, embora ela faz amor vestimenta tradicional indiana. Categoria:Familia Patil Categoria:Nascidos em 1979 Categoria:Hogwarts 1991 Categoria:Mestiços Categoria:Armada de Dumbledore Categoria:Gêmeos Categoria:Monitores Categoria:Monitores Corvinal Categoria:Monitores Chefes Categoria:Alunos Corvinal Categoria:Bruxos Indianos